El valor de la verdad
by Amy-Starfire
Summary: Una noche oscura,Amy ve dos siluetas besandose...
1. capitulo 1

AmyStarfire:: Hola a todos. Me voy a presentar. Mi nombre es AmyStarfire y aquí les traigo una linda historia de amor. Al principio es de Sonic y Amy pero les digo que al final van a pasar cosas muy raras. Este fic tiene algo de poesía, amor, tragedia y un poco de humor ¿Ok? Bueno

ya empezamos con el fic y espero que les guste

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------–––––––––-–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––--

EL VALOR DEL AMOR

Una noche muy oscura, Amy ve dos siluetas besandose en la oscuridad. Al día siguiente:

-INFIEL, PERVERTIDO, TRAICIONERO!!!!-Dice Amy con lagrimas en los ojos mientras le pega cachetada tras cachetada a Sonic- ¿Como te atreves?

-Ehh? ¿De que estas hablando?- dice Sonic confundido-.

- Como de que hablo? ¿¿Te crees que no te vi anoche besandote con Rouge??- Le contesto ella, enfadada-.

Anoche, con Rouge??- dijo el confundido

(Para los que quieran mas información, la van a obtener en el último capítulo)

A la tarde, Amy seguía llorando. esa mañana, después de haberse peleado con Sonic, salió corriendo y se choco con Tails y Cream (Que estaban agarrados de la mano) que le preguntaron que le pasaba, pero ella siguió corriendo. Cream la siguió asta su departamento. Allí Amy le contó a Cream lo que había pasado. Pero a Cream le pareció algo sospechoso, ya que Rouge era novia de Knux. mientras tanto, Sonic seguía confundido-

-Besandome con Rouge??- Decía varias veces- vamos a ver que gravó la camarita que puse en los lentes de contacto de Amy cuando no los usaba- Dijo mientras oprimía un botón en el control de la tv-.

En la tv apareció una imagen de el y Rouge besandose apasionadamente

-Dios santo-dijo el sorprendido- Shadow!!! -Dijo el al ver un penacho blanco en su frente-voy a matar a ese hijo de ---- -dijo destruyendo el control-.

Acto seguido salió corriendo buscando a Shadow. Amy se había tranquilizado un poco cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Quien es?- Preguntó esta-.

-Soy Sonic. vine a explicar las cosas- Respondió-.

-Aléjate de aquí- Dijo enojada-.

-Si no abres me voy a ver obligado a tirar la puerta y no voy a pagar la reparación- Amenazó el-.

Se escuchó el ruido de la llave del departamento de Amy. Al abrir, Amy se encontró con un gran ramo de Rosas rojas. ¡Eran sus favoritas! Hizo pasar a Sonic y le exigió que le explicara

- En realidad- Empezó este- no era yo el que estaba allí, si no que era Shadow vestido como yo. Ademas, Rouge es novia de Knux, por eso me pregunto porque estaba ella besando a Shadow-.

- Ademas de ser traicionero, le echas la culpa al pobre de Shadow!!!!! - Dijo ella enfurecida- Bete de aquí antes de que me enoje-.

-Creo que ya te enojaste- Dijo Sonic con tono burlón- :P

Acto seguido, Amy le pega una patada en el trasero al Sonic echandolo del departamento y tirandole encima el ramo de rosas.

En el departamento de Cream, ella le había contado a Tails lo que pasaba.

-Me pregunto que hacia Rouge besando a Sonic, si ella es novia de Knux - Dijo Tails extrañado- ¿¿Y si vamos a preguntarle que pasa a Rouge y después vamos a exigirle a Sonic que nos explique??

-Bueno- Dijo ella

Salieron del departamento y fueron a la casa de Rouge. Tocaron la puerta y Rogue abrió la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos

-Que pasa Rouge?? - Grito Cream alarmada- Tu nunca lloras (Me pregunto si existe una persona que no llore)

-R…R…Recuerdo los lindos momentos que pa…pa…pasábamos juntos Knuckles y yo Sniff Sniff Buaaaaaaa!!!! -Respondió ella llorando

-Pero, Rouge, no llores por un hombre- Dijo Tails- Hay millones en el mundo

-P…P…Pero, Tails, El es el padre de mi HIJO-Dijo rompiendo el llanto - SI!! ESTOY EMBARAZADA !!! BUAAAAAAA!!!!!!! BUAAAAA!!!!!!

-Dios mío!!! - Gritaron los dos

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AmyStarfire:: Bueno, 1º fic terminado. Escuchen (O mejor dicho, lean) cuando termine este fic, voy a seguir la continuación con una historia con una de mis parejas favoritas ¡¡Rouge y Knuckles!! Espero que este cap. les alla gustado y les pido que dejen reviews ¿Ok? Bueno, la dedicatoria es para RavenTelekinetic

hasta el proccimo cap. Bye bye


	2. capitulo 2

:: ¡¡Hola a todos los lectores de !! Quiero agradecer a las personas que me mandaron reviews y ¡¡Aquí estamos con la segunda parte de "El valor de la verdad"!!Quisiera hacer una aclaracion para la reviewer mi: Knuckles es un echidna,no un erizo

--------------––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––--

¿¿Amy tiene una hermana??

Sonic seguía preocupado por lo de Amy. Quería volver a verla, recuperarla, pero ¿¿Como?? . Entonces tuvo una idea ¡¡le escribiría un poema diciendo cuanto la extrañaba!! Se paró frente al televisor y se fue corriendo hacia su escritorio. Agarró papel y lápiz y empezó a escribir. En la carta decía:

**Extraño tus ojos**

**Tus ojos azules**

**Que digo que son hermosos**

**para que por fin me ames**

**Extraño tus cabellos**

**Que con el viento se mueven,**

**En medio de la playa,**

**Y hacia mi vienen**

**Extraño tu figura,**

**Tu figura perfecta**

**Que cuando te bañas **

**El jabón humecta**

**Extraño tu sonrisa **

**A la que quiero ver**

**después de la risa**

**aunque no la quieras hacer**

Al terminar la carta, metió el papel en un sobre con la dirección de Amy y metió el sobre en el buzón y regresó a su casa. Unos días después, Sonic recibió la respuesta de Amy. Al sacar el papel del sobre, desdoblarlo y leerlo, trató de contener las lagrimas. En el papel decía:

**Has destrozado mi corazón**

**al haberme traicionado**

**Y no tener ninguna razón**

**por haberme decepcionado**

**¿De que sirve recordarte**

**si me has traicionado?**

**pero , por fin, puedo decirte**

**que lo nuestro ha terminado**

¡¡Amy había terminado con Sonic!! ¡¡Le parecía imposible!! ¿¿Era aquella la misma Amy que le había rogado que fuera su novio y la muchacha de 16 años que había cautivado su corazón??

Sonic le envió una última carta diciendole que se iba y que no volvería hasta que ya no le doliera el corazón. Empacó y llenó su departamento de candados y todas esas cosas. Llamó a una mujer para alquilar una casa en el campo y se dirigió hacia allí. El campo quedaba a 500 Kilómetros de su departamento. Bajó las escaleras y salió del edificio. Cuando empezó a correr, empezaron a caer 2 o 3 lagrimas que se convirtieron en muchas (pobre Sonic TT ) Cuando ya estaba en el campo (En los caminos de tierra llenos de barro a causa de que había llovido) sintió que choco contra algo. Paró y vio para atrás y se quedo atónito ¡¡Había chocado con una eriza!! y, con los ojos medios nublados por el llanto, creyó que era ¿rosa?, pero tras secarse los ojos y acercarse al cuerpo (que estaba tirado en el barro, lastimado gravemente, a causa de que había una botella rota en el barro con el lado filoso , para afuera, e inconsciente) vio que era violeta. Rápidamente, Sonic sacó alcohol y unas vendas para curarla y la llevó a su casa alquilada en medio del campo. Allí la recostó en su cama, preparó algo de comer (¿¿Desde cuando sonic sabe cocinar??) y la cuido. Cuando la "Eriza" despertó, Sonic estaba sentado a su lado con un plato de pasta que se veía delicioso. Se lo dio y le preguntó:

-¿¿Quien eres??

-Mi nombre es Mya Rose

- Rose?? Por pura curiosidad, Tu no conoces a una tal Amy Rose??- Pregunto Sonic sorprendido, ya que Amy era de apellido Rose

-Si, por supuesto que la conozco, es mi hermana- respondió Mya con tranquilidad- porque lo preguntas??

-Porque yo soy su ex-novio - Respondió sonic

- ¿¿Tu eras el chico del que tanto Amy me hablaba??- Dijo Mya sorprendida- Eres mas lindo en persona

-gracias-- dijo sonrojado

-Por cierto Que me sucedió??

-Te choque y..

y, así Sonic le explicó que le había sucedido. Con el pasar de los días, se fueron conociendo hasta que un día;

-Mya- la llamo Sonic

-Si Sonic??

-Me preguntaba... si... tu… querías… ser mi novia??- dijo Sonic

-Oh, Sonic, Te amo!!!- Dijo ella tirandosele encima

-Eso significa un si???-

-Si "Mi amor"-

- jaja, bueno, y si salimos a comer??-

-Dicho y echo

-Iremos a comer a "_Magnifique"_

_-_Bueno

--------------------------------------------------------------------Mientras tanto en la ciudad--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow paso por el departamento de Amy y le toco timbre. Amy abrió y se encontró con un ramo de flores

-Sonic, ya te dije que no volveré contigo- Dijo esta, creyendo que se trataba de Sonic

- Quien dijo que soy Sonic??- Dijo Shadow

-Ah, Shadow, pasa

-Gracias

-Que te trae por aquí??

- Te quería preguntar si querias ser mi novia- dijo nervioso

- Me encantaria !!

- Salimos a comer??

-Dale, vamos!!

- Iremos al restaurante " _Magnifique_"

-Ok

(Pura coincidencia ¿No? Jeje U)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------En el restorant----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic y Mya estaban centados en una mesa a 5 o 6 metros de la puerta

-Aqui tienen las cartas- Dijo el mozo dandoles para elegir- La especialidad de hoy es pollo asado y patatas a la española

- Bueno, entonces yo quiero la especialidad del dia- Dijo Mya -.

-Y usted, señor?- Dijo el mozo, dirigiendose a Sonic

- Yo quiero ñoquis con salsa Rosa

- Y para tomar, que pediran??

-Yo quiero una Pepsi Ligth

- Y yo una Coca Cola

- En un rato les traigo todo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡¡¡2º cap. terminado!!!!! ¡¡A escribir el 3º se ha dicho!!


End file.
